emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8490 (29th May 2019)
Plot Megan tries to tell Frank about Graham's offer to cover her legal fees but ends up asking him to move back into Tenant House instead. After Megan walks off, Frank removes an engagement ring from his wallet. Liv bumps into Belle in the shop and asks how she's coping. Belle states she, Lisa and Zak were meant to be in Whitby this week but instead she and Zak are off to a funeral home. Belle wishes Lisa didn't stay in Scotland for so long as it feels like they've spent no time together at all. Frank had hoped pawn his mother's engagement ring to pay Megan's legal fees but it wasn't worth what he thought so he asks Rishi for a loan but Rishi refuses. Dawn appears in the church and apologises to Harriet before explaining social services have been in touch and she told them she still lived with her. Belle returns from the funeral home and informs the Dingles that the funeral is next Thursday. Back at Woodbine Cottage, Harriet asks Dawn if she's still clean. Dawn states she is then tells Harriet she's not proud of the role she played in Will's games. She insists she'll never forgive herself and begs Harriet not to turn her back on her. As Zak and Belle look through Lisa's belongings, Zak assures Belle they'll get through it together. Zak asks Sam if he wants to look at any of Lisa's belongings but Sam declines then rushes out at the mention of the funeral. Dawn pleads with Harriet to give her a second chance, as otherwise, social services will dismiss her case and she'll never get to see Lucas. Harriet agrees to allow Dawn to stay at Woodbine Cottage, but only until she sorts things with social services. Once alone in Wishing Well Cottage, Sam touches the dress Lisa was wearing when she died. Lydia comes downstairs and tells Sam she's worried about him. Sam explains it feels like he hasn't had the chance to say a proper goodbye to Lisa so Lydia suggests he visits her at the funeral home. Sam agrees to think about it. In the Take A Vow office, Graham hands Megan a blank cheque to cover her legal fees. Frank soon appears and is surprised to find Graham in the office. Ryan is miffed to learn Harriet has agreed to let Dawn stay at Woodbine Cottage and warns her that Dawn is conning her as there's no way she's going to change. With Ryan's words ringing in her ears, Harriet tells Dawn this was a mistake and states she doesn't think she's ready to be back in touch with Lucas. Megan informs Frank that Graham is lending her the money to pay for a solicitor and she didn't tell him as she didn't want him to be jealous. Frank isn't keen for Megan to borrow the money off Graham but Megan questions what other choice she's got. Liv blames herself for Belle not getting to spend much time with Lisa before her death as it was her fault Lisa went to Scotland. Belle tells Liv she can't blame herself as the only reason Zak and Lisa were so in love when she died is because they had all that time together in Scotland. Belle hugs Liv and orders her not to feel bad. Dawn sits near the Community Garden with a half-empty bottle of vodka. She calls her drug dealer and asks for some gear. In the pub, a drunken Frank lets slip to Kim that Graham is paying Megan's legal fees and Megan has also managed to persuade Kaster Pharmaceuticals to hold their even away from Home Farm. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kim Tate - Claire King Guest cast None. Locations *Tenant House - Front garden *Church Lane *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - ''Corridor and office *St. Mary's Church - Nave *The Woolpack - Bar *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Main Street *Area behind Community Garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes